


Caffeine Crash

by liionne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only type of crash ever caused by Ensign Chekov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Crash

In space, where everything is dark no matter what the clock tells you, insomnia is common. Normally it takes a few days to get rid of itself before the body gets used to its new clock, and if you've been into space numerous times before it often passes even more quickly. But for the little Russian, no matter how many times he ventured into the stars, he always found himself lacking sleep and consequently hyped up on caffeine.

He was falling asleep at breakfast one morning, curly hair almost in his breakfast. Not even Spock and Kirk, the latter of which slammed his tray on the table, woke him up. What did, however, was the Vulcan putting his face very close to the ensign's, per his Captain's orders, and saying, "Mr. Chekov, I think you may want to increase your daily caffeine intake so as not to ruin your breakfast."

He snapped up, bright blue eyes flashing open and blinking quickly. He was dazed for a moment, before shaking his head and saying, "Keptin. Commander. My apologies. I-"

"Insomnia not worn off yet?" Kirk assumed.

Chekov nodded solemnly. Kirk pushed a mug of black coffee towards him, adding a sugar cube for good measure. "Drink that." He said.

Spock could see that, although caffeine was the young Russian's best bet at waking up, to take so much in one good would _not_ bode well later on. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kirk raised his eyebrows at him, and he closed his mouth before he could voice his opinion.

Chekov regarded the liquid before taking a sip. And then another. And another.

~~~~~

Chekov was bouncing in his chair at the front of the bridge, the caffeine still buzzing in his veins. Sulu looked sideways at him every other second when the bouncing and finger wiggling got _too_ annoying, but Chekov never noticed. He was too busy madly tapping away at the console in front of him.

"Asteroid field coming up to the left, Captain." Sulu informed Kirk.

Kirk nodded. "Move her 10 degrees west, but stay close to the plotted path whenever possible."

"I can do that, I can do that!" Chekov murmured, still bouncing in his seat, now tapping away even more quickly at the console in front of him.

Most of the crew on the bridge gave out a small sigh. Spock approached Kirk, and with his back to Chekov, murmured, "Perhaps, Captain, my suggestion of not giving Ensign Chekov so much caffeine this morning would have been wise to heed."

Kirk pressed his lips into a thin line. "Perhaps." He said in a low tone. Spock moved to take a seat; he wished he could get himself off of the bridge.

~~~~~

When it was time for Chekov, Kirk and Spock's breaks, Kirk and Spock left almost before relief had even arrived. One more minute with the ensign - who had taken to babbling Russian a few hours into their shift - and they would both go crazy.  They entered the elevator only to find Chekov heading towards it too. Both gave out a disgruntled sigh.

"Thank you for the coffee, Keptin!" Chekov beamed at Kirk. "It worked very well!"

"Apparently so." Kirk smiled, gritting his teeth together firmly.

Spock remained calm. "Perhaps intaking so much caffeine in so short a time period is not a wise decision, Mr. Chekov."

Chekov frowned, rolling backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet to his heels, and back again. "But, Commander, it was you who suggested the caffeine."

"Yeah, Commander," Kirk looked at Spock with a grimace in his eyes. "It was _your_ suggestion."

"Forgive me," Spock said calmly, looking from Captain to Ensign. "But by my suggestion I meant that you should gradually increase your caffeine intake in small increments to ensure your personal health. So much hyperactivity will most likely lead to a rightly named 'crash'."

Chekov thought about that for a split second, until the doors opened, and he bounded out onto the level he wanted to be, off to engineering to see Scotty and chatter at him about physics and maths and equations until someone got tired and left. Kirk and Spock let out low exhales as the doors closed once more.

"Remind me to pass a new rule - no one gives him coffee. Ever."

~~~~~

"How're you feeling?"

It was the night after Chekov's caffeine fuelled day of hyperactivity, and he was now sat on a platform, out of the way of people, but still surrounded by hustle and bustle. His eyes seemed to have glazed over. Kirk sat down next to him to make sure he was okay.

After a pause, in which he swayed slightly, Chekov replied, "Fine, Keptin."

"Crashed?" Kirk assumed.

"For the first time ever, Keptin." Chekov responded.

Kirk laughed. Chekov continued to sway.

"I think it's time we got you to bed, huh?" Kirk asked, although it was rhetorical; he was already trying to recall which room was Chekov's.

"Aye Keptin." Chekov nodded. Kirk stood up, pulling Chekov with him. The little Russian was just sentient enough to drag himself in the direction Kirk pointed him, eventually falling down on his matress without computing how he had gotten there.

"See you bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning, you got that?" Kirk asked.

Chekov was already falling asleep. "Aye Keptin." He murmured, his eyes closing and his breathing slowly to a steady rhythm.

Kirk laughed slightly, stepping out of the room and waiting until the door had closed to make his way to his own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry for any typos. It's midnight, and I just wanted to get this published before I have to have some caffeine too.


End file.
